The Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (NCRF) was established in 1983 to conduct cancer research under the National Cancer Institute's (NCI), Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) grant. The NCRF main office is located in central Las Vegas with satellite offices in Reno and Carson City, Nevada. The NCRF's mission is to provide high-quality, state-of-the-art, cancer treatment and cancer control and prevention research to the citizens of Nevada through the participation of the local physicians and health care providers at their facilities. The NCRF also has as part of its mission the provision of high quality, timely data to the Research Bases in a research environment that sets the highest standards for the safety and welfare of the clinical trials participants. The long-term NCRF-CCOP grant objectives have been and continue to be: 1) to accrue a minimum of 50 participants annually to NCI-approved cancer treatment clinical trials in Nevada; 2) to accrue a minimum of 50 participants annually to NCI-approved cancer control and prevention studies in Nevada; 3) to provide timely data of high quality to the Research Bases; 4) to promote quality and state-of-the-art treatment in the community through participation in clinical trials by (a) involving NCRF-CCOP physicians and staff in scientific and educational activities of the Research Bases; (b) expanding the knowledge, awareness, and involvement of the primary healthcare providers and specialists in the Research Base activities for the development and use of cancer prevention and control research; 5) to support other professional education programs and cancer prevention and control outreach services to under-served rural areas; 6) to identify women and minority groups that may be underserved and to involve them in clinical trials; and 7) to continue to with the NCI to develop a community cancer network in order to facilitate the growth, development, and implementation of important new cancer initiatives. To accomplish these goals, the NCRF-CCOP makes the program available to all interested professionals from varied medical disciplines for state-wide participation, thereby providing access for participation to the citizens of Nevada.